


In Brevity

by CharlieBravoWhiskey



Series: Prompted from Tumblr [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieBravoWhiskey/pseuds/CharlieBravoWhiskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So....I found this 30 day challenge on Tumblr.  It's <a href="http://genimhaled.tumblr.com/post/24317456361/using-the-prompts-below-write-a-drabble-or">here</a> if you are interested.  And I almost never back down from a challenge...and truly, I am stuck in all other stories and welcome a bit of help getting unstuck.</p><p>I will endeavor to stick to the rules of the challenge by only writing 100 words for each drabble, every day for 30 days.  Wish me luck!</p><p>These drabbles may or not be connected.  </p><p>Once, again, thank you for reading.  Nothing is mine.  Please do not hesitate to let me know of errors (of any kind) and thank you for reading.</p><p>xo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Cons are a difficult business and one must be easily adaptable in order to survive.

It was almost too easy.  The mark gullible, the players experienced, the pay-off unbelievable.     
  
But, like all things in life, nothing was ever simple.     
  
Jealousies, double-crossed, and a particularly adept Detective caused the entire operation to collapse.     
  
And the Leader?  Well, he had to run for his life.  No one got away from the Madman without getting hurt.  But what the Madman didn’t realize was the Leader’s amazing ability to blend in.     
  
So, he did.     
  
He managed to convince that especially competent, adept, and bloody gorgeous detective to let the Leader crash with him, causing a new beginning for him.


	2. Accusation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accusations are made but not necessarily said...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day #2 of the 30 day drabble challenge. 
> 
> Nothing is mine, beta read or Brit picked.
> 
> See something wonky? Let me know.

They had never really talked about it.  Things quickly moved once the reveal was made - one remained with the doctor in his sights.  Feelings, accusations and explanations were all placed on hold while they dealt with one last spider.     
  
Afterwards, neither  one broached the topic again, quietly being filed away for another day.     
  
However, days became weeks, became months and the topic was pushed forth spectacularly when the mad genius disappeared again.     
  
Not for three years mind you, just three days.  When he came back emotions came hurtling on the delivery of a punch followed by a passionate kiss. 


	3. Restless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacing, pacing, pacing. Why wasn't there anything interesting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Nothing is mine.  
> 2\. Not beta read or Brit-picked.  
> 3\. Part of the 30 day drabble writing challenge.

Another day, another opportunity to feel useless and restless. They had brilliantly solved another case with his help and now after stuffing themselves silly and sleeping most of the day, he awoke to find himself alone and impatient.

He got up and called out for his partner in crime. The flat was silent. He sighed and went to lay on the couc. He stared up at the ceiling willing for something interesting to happen. But nothing happened. Frustrated, he began pacing the flat from one end to the other, muttering. It wasn’t until Sherlock came home that John calmed down.


	4. Snowflake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John enjoys the first cold day. For those sweltering on this Fourth of July.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, nothing is mine. See something wonky? Let me know.

He stood in the park, marveling at the cold, not caring that people were staring. A long, dry and hot summer and autumn only exacerbated his easily irritable friend, but for John, this first truly cold day only reminded him that he was alive. Alive!

John looked up at the grey and gloomy sky only to be rewarded with a few snowflakes that gently floated down from the sky. He laughed and easily caught it on his tongue. He went to chase another when a black gloved hand stopped him.

John smiled and said, “come on then, let’s go home.”


	5. Haze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The haze of a summer's day brings back bad memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine, Brit-picked or Beta read. See something off? Let me know.

The haze of midday cracked everyone, especially the even tempered John Watson.  He snapped at the crime scene and brought Donovan to tears.  Sherlock raised an eyebrow and made to query him when John rounded on Sherlock.     
  
“I don’t want to hear it,” John said and left.   
  
“I’ll text you,” Sherlock said absently.   
  
“Yeah, you do that,” Lestrade said.  “Make sure he’s okay.”   
  
***   
  
Sherlock observed the manic pacing, the way he rubbed his left shoulder and the ever increasing limp.     
  
“John,” Sherlock said, “if I have any power at all, I will make sure that you never return there again.”


	6. Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock nodded, hoping the flame of his cheeks went unnoticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not mine, beta read of Brit-picked. See something wonky? Let me know.

Sherlock starred at his experiment.  He was no longer interested in the results, having fallen into a trap-door of his mind palace.   
  
Interesting,  he thought,  I don’t recall playing one here.   Admittedly, he was in the heart of it and hadn’t accessed it in months, perhaps years.   Not since John moved in,  Sherlock thought, slowly coming to a realization.   
  
He registered John’s tread on the stairs, heavier than usual.   Sister?  No.  Shopping?   He looked up as John was coming in.   
  
“Come on, then.  Help me out,” John said a bit amused.   
  
Sherlock nodded hoping the flame of his cheeks went unnoticed.


	7. Formal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How was one supposed to express interest in another?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine, beta read or Brit-picked. See something wonky? Please let me know.
> 
> By the way, I'm having a lot of fun writing this. First by long hand in my journal, second editing it in said journal and third typing it up.

Sherlock worried his lip, taking glances at John when he thought he wasn’t looking.   How was one supposed to express interest in another?  Especially, one who was heterosexual?   Admittedly, Sherlock was John lingering on Lestrade and as much as that pained him, Sherlock agreed Lestrade was pleasing to the eye.  
  
Discovering his feelings, Sherlock had done everything he could not to broadcast his thoughts, exasperating John and panicking Sherlock.  
  
“Sherlock?”  John asked.  He was standing close.  Sherlock’s eyes widened as he scrambled backwards into his chair.  “You needed be so formal when you want to date someone,” John said and kissed Sherlock soundly.


	8. Companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wants to be more than just a companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is mine, Brit-picked or beta-read. See something wonky? Please let me know.

John didn’t quite see himself as Sherlock’s equal; friend, flatmate, blogger but never equal.  Sherlock’s mind ran too fast and hot for John.   
  
John imagines that if he ever found himself in Sherlock’s mind palace that he would just be lost, unable to find the front door.  You know, if there was a front door.  John doesn’t necessarily believe that there is a front door or even windows for that matter.   
  
John sees how hurt Sherlock gets when other see him as  a freak.  He wants to be more than a companion to Sherlock. He wants to be his heart.


	9. Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, he could move...it was just that he didn't want to....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is mine, Brit-picked or beta-read. See something wonky? Let me know.
> 
> This one was...just okay for me. Oh, well.

Sherlock couldn’t move.  It wasn’t because he didn’t want to move, he just....couldn’t move.  John sitting on Sherlock’s lap didn’t budge and neither could he.    
  
The case required working in a sex club...necessitating the two of them to act as lovers...leading John to be dosed with a chemical that instantly aroused the wearer by the first person they saw.     
  
Naturally, that was Sherlock.   
  
Of course, Sherlock solved the case hours ago, opting not to tell JOhn and instead gathering data about sexuality.   
  
He did not expect John’s reaction.  And now he was stuck with an amorous John.


	10. Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Age, John thinks, looks good on some people and not on others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine, Brit-picked or beta read. See something wonky? Please let me know. 
> 
> Thank you.

The silver streaks naturally looked good on Sherlock.  It peeked here and there through his raven locks and only made the silly man look even more appealing.   
  
Age looked good on Sherlock Holmes.   
  
Age, John thought, did not look go on him.  The first few strands John found on his head were meticulously plucked out and thrown away.  John, wasn’t a vain man, but one could not help but feel inferior to Sherlock.   
  
John sighed, looking at his reflection.  Old man, he thought, who’d ever want me?   
  
As if on cue, Sherlock slid up beside him and said, “I do.”


	11. Prepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock prepares for the end game.

Sherlock was prepared.  John raced to the flat hearing the news about Mrs. Hudson.  It pained him knowing that John thought him uncaring.  But he needed to see the game to the end.   
  
Moriarty would never let them be.   
  
Sherlock took a deep breath, stood up, straightening his suit and picking off lint from his shoulders.  He dusted his coat and wound the scarf around his neck.   
  
Molly entered the lab and helped Sherlock ready himself.  She didn’t speak and neither did he.  They had said all what they needed to say...almost.   
  
“Take care of John.”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“Thank you.”


	12. Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What he doesn't know can fill a post-it note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is mine, Brit-picked or Beta read. See something wonky? Please let me know.

Mycroft has a world of knowledge at his fingertips.  He knows about the coup going on in a small nation.  He knows which political leaders frequent which brothels and their brand of poison.  He even knows which celebrity couples are due for a break-up.   
  
What he doesn’t know can fill a post-it note.  It’s not a note but a photograph.  Mycroft tugs it out only at night behind closed, locked doors and drawn curtains.     
  
It’s a snapshot of a boy with messy dark hair with unusual eyes.  He’s smiling broadly and he holds the hand of his proud older brother.  


	13. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did he know that I fancied him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is mine, Brit-picked or beta read. See something wonky? Please let me know.

_Oh, hell,_ he thought, _what can of worms have I opened?  It’s taken me weeks to clean up his last mess and now a visit from Mycroft?  Someone must hate me._  
  
“Good afternoon, Detective Inspector Lestrade.”  
  
“Good afternoon, Mr. Holmes.  What can I do for you?”   _Please don’t ask me for a favor._  
  
Mycroft chuckled.  “I am here to ask you if you would like to have dinner with me.”  
  
Greg blinked.    
  
And then opened and shut his mouth several times.   _How the hell did he know that I fancied him?  Oh, stop. Say yes and stop being in denial._


	14. Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time slowed down as the wind swirled around Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is mine, beta-read or Brit-picked. See something wonky? Please let me know.
> 
> Oh...this might trigger someone? It's not gory, but just in case...

Time slowed down.  The wind was swirling around Sherlock.  Jim Moriarty lay dead behind him blood and brains all over the roof.    
  
Overhead, birds twittered about uncaring of the impending tragedy.  Sherlock could see John racing towards him.  He was still moving in slow motion.  If Sherlock didn’t jump John, Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade would all be dead.   
  
He had thrown his phone away after begging and bidding goodbye to the one person he truly cared about.  It was a long way down from the roof.     
  
He wiped the tears from his eyes, took a breath and flung himself forward.


	15. Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is an order in everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is mine, Brit-picked or beta-read. And since [Roane ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/roane)was having a bad day this one is for her. And yes, Roane, it's now been edited to fit the 100 word rule I set for myself.

Everything in 221B had a specific place.  A niche.  It was something sherlock needed, no demanded in order to function properly.  
  
But, Sherlock realized, John had an order all of his own.  Of course he would, he is a military man.  Sherlock, of course, had been in John’s room.  he was blatantly curious  of the type of man who would kill for him within 24 hours of meeting.  
  
Hospital corners.  books by genre.  Things placed neatly.  Shoes lined up.  No dust in sight.  Laptop at the desk with his gun in the drawer.  
  
It was order but not Sherlock’s order. 


	16. Thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He gave thanks to whatever deity would receive it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine, Brit-picked or beta-read.
> 
> And since this is my seventh anniversary this chapter is lovingly dedicated to my Loki. You make me a better person, Sweetheart.

Every morning when John woke up, he gave thanks to whatever deity would receive it.  He was thankful for being alive, relatively healthy, having a roof over his head and the love of a good (if slightly insane) mane.   
  
He work first, naturally, and gazed lovingly at Sherlock’s sleeping form.  He was usually wrapped around John like a giant child around his teddy bear.  If he was especially lucky, Hamish would be clinging to his dad’s other side, blanky wrapped around him and sucking his thumb.   
  
John swallowed the lump in his throat and hugged Sherlock and Hamith tightly.


	17. Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...it is the long appreciate look he receives from John Watson that makes him want to strut like a peacock...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is mine, beta-read or Brit-picked. 
> 
> Well, look at that...I might have found a jumping off point from a previous fic that I was angsting over...interesting...

Despite what the Consulting Detective says, he is always perfecting his look.  He knows that he is a very attractive man - the double takes he receives from everyone confirms this.     
  
But it is the long appreciative look he receives from John Watson that makes him want to strut like a peacock.   
  
He chooses his clothing carefully - the purple satin button down is John’s favorite - always examining the clothing that he knows accentuates his assets.     
  
Sherlock does not know if he is actively trying to seduce him but Sherlock does appreciate the looks he catches from John Watson.


	18. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Watson may be a gentleman but that doesn’t mean that he doesn’t look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is mine, beta read or Brit-picked...see something wonky? Let me know!
> 
> For those caught of us who were caught in that massive storm today...hopefully, it cooled us all down.

John loves the seasons:  the crunch of leaves and the crispness of the air in autumn; the frosty feeling in the winter; the bright colors and the smell of flowers in spring.     
  
But he loves the summer the most; the feeling of the sun against his sticky skin, the buzzing city and the shedding of clothing amongst his fellow Londoners.     
  
John Watson may be a gentleman but that doesn’t mean that he doesn’t look.  He loves seeing the creamy, pale skin, the long legs and the freckles - especially Sherlock’s freckles.    
  
Which is probably why he loves summer the most.


	19. Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock's heart manifests itself and transforms him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine, beta read or Brit-picked. See something wonky? Please let me know.

Greg quietly watched Sherlock’s transformation from being completely insufferable to being mildly insufferable.  This was all due to John, the quietly unassuming, seemingly ordinary former army doctor, recently and honorably discharged.   
  
John could easily transform himself as well.  Greg knew damn well who shot Jeff Hope that first night.  But he chose to look the other way.  As time went on the more Greg Lestrade looked the other way.   
  
It all came to a head with Sherlock’s supposed suicide.  He proved to them - all of them - just how far Sherlock would go to protect those he cared for.


	20. Tremble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ground should shake beneath her feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is mine, Brit-picked or beta read. See something wonky? Let me know.
> 
> I loved writing this one. I wanted to know how Mrs. Hudson felt about a certain reporter...

The ground should shake beneath her feet, open and swallow her whole.  Birds should swoop down from the sky and peck her eyes, pull her hair and scar her face.   
  
“How do you feel about housing a charlatan?”  Kitty asked Mrs. Hudson.   
  
“How do you feel about playing a part in the death of a man, destroying someone’s reputation based on lies?”  Mrs. Hudson snapped.   
  
“It hasn’t been proven - “ Kitty said.   
  
“Oh?  Then you most certainly don’t read the paper,” Mrs Hudson said thrusting it at her.   
  
Kitty Riley felt the earth tremble as she read the headlines:  “Sherlock Holmes Redeemed.”


	21. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was a man on a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blah, blah, blah. (Picked, read or owned.)

Standing on the rooftop, Sherlock watched John’s retreating back.  He had been at Sherlock’s grave from sunrise to sunset, not speaking, not moving.   
  
There was nothing Sherlock could do to comfort his best friend.  Moriarty’s men were still at large, ready to do harm if Sherlock didn’t stop them.   
  
It was no longer a matter of playing a game.  It was a matter of eradicating those who wanted to hurt those Sherlock cared for.  It was a matter of proving that he had a heart.  It was a matter of realizing who he was.   
  
Sherlock was a man on a mission.


	22. Mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clearly, Sherlock had once again underestimated John Watson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blah, blah, blah. (Nothing is mine, Brit-picked or beta read.)

Sherlock had clearly underestimated how mad John would be when Sherlock revealed himself to John.  He had no real understanding of what John would do to him once the door opened.     
  
Sherlock sat dazed on the ground, one hand covering his right eye, the other holding his jaw.  John looked down on the other man and cracked his knuckles and before Sherlock knew what was happening, John had hauled him and hoisted Sherlock over his shoulder and up the stairs.   
  
There, John deposited SHerlock on the sofa and went to get the first aid supplies.   
  
Clearly, Sherlock had underestimated John Watson.


	23. Thousand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just what exactly does Sherlock need one thousand individual cat hairs for?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blah blah blah.

“Just what exactly does Sherlock need one thousand individual cat hairs for?” muttered John as he carefully laid each one flat on the table. “And different cat hairs?  Seriously?”  John had been counting since 10 that morning when Sherlock demanded that he help him with an experiment.   
  
Now, here it was twelve hours later with no mad consulting detective around to begin his experiment.   
  
Finally, John heard Sherlock’s familiar tread on the steps and looked up ready to greet the other man.   
  
To John’s irritation the other man was Mycroft who accidentally scattered the carefully counted cat hair all over the flat.


	24. Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazy bees buzzed and floated outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blah, blah, blah. (Translation: Nothing is mine, Brit-picked or beta-read. See something wonky? Let me know.)
> 
> Sorry, I haven't been keeping up with these, but it's almost the end of the month and I have the John/Sherlock gift exchange to think about...

Big fat lazy bees buzzed and floated outside.  They danced around a cheerful Sherlock who spoke to them quietly.  John stood at the window, mug in hand, watching his retired consulting detective.   
  
John was apprehensive when they retired to the countryside.  Sherlock had resisted every step until John was seriously injured while chasing another criminal.  John couldn’t shake the look on Sherlock’s face as he hovered about his beloved.   
  
“I’ll retire, John.  I swear.  Please don’t leave me.”   
  
John finally relaxed when the bees arrived, easing Sherlock’s frenetic mind.   
  
They’d be all right.  They were always going to be all right.


	25. Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock began to relax, to actually feel without the winter armor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blah, blah, blah.
> 
> Think of this piece as the companion to [this one.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/448907/chapters/799299)

Sherlock couldn’t care less about the passing of time.  But, Sherlock loved winter.  The season made it a legitimate reason to pull out his heavy coat, the soft chasmere scarf and the supple leather gloves.     
  
John joked that this was his standard uniform; his armor against the world and what it threw at him.  Sherlock blinked at his flatmate before covering his expression.   
  
John wasn’t wrong.   
  
Sherlock long since learned to develop a thick skin, a deaf ear and a blind eye to the world.  Since John joined him, Sherlock began to relax, to actually feel without the winter armour. 


	26. Diamond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But I don't need tokens of your affections when I already have you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blah, blah, blah.
> 
> I know. This was rushed and felt OOC. My apologies.
> 
> Also, a dialogue fic.

“What is so important about 2012?”   
  
“Are you mad?  No, don’t answer.  “   
  
…   
  
“Oh, stop it.  Don’t give me that look.”   
  
“Succinct.”     
  
“Shut it.”   
  
“Seriously, what is so important about 2012?”  
  
…   
  
“Stop blinking at me.  I remember Irene Adler.  I don’t immediately delete everything.”   
  
“You remember her?”   
  
“Stop.”   
  
“What?”   
  
“Just stop.”   
  
“Fine.”   
  
…   
  
…   
  
“John?”   
  
…   
  
“John?”   
  
…   
  
Please don’t be upset.”   
  
…   
  
“John?  Would you please tell me?”   
  
“It’s the Diamond Jubilee.”   
  
“Is that why you gave me these?”  
  
“I gave you diamond cufflinks because I wanted to.”   
  
“Oh.”   
  
…   
  
“They are quite lovely.”   
  
…   
  
“However, I dno’t need tokens of your affection when I have you.”   
  
“Come here.”


	27. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyday a letter was written.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blah, blah, blah.

For the three years Sherlock was “away,” he wrote one letter per day to John.  When the last piece of Moriarty’s puzzle was eliminated, he left the letters where John could find them, not being able to face him.     
  
After all Sherlock did to keep John safe, he lacked the courage to face him.  Sherlock couldn’t bear the thought that John might never want to see him again.   
  
Sherlock wandered London until he came upon the cemetery with his empty grave.  John stood holding a box.     
  
“I wrote these to you everyday,” John said thrusting the box at Sherlock.  “Welcome home.”


	28. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John kissed his sweet boy goodnight and said, "I promise to see you in the morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blah, blah, blah.

“Goodnight, I promise to see you in the morning,” John said as he brushed the tiny curls off Hamish’s forehead.  John turned to see Sherlock standing, arms crossed.   
  
“What is it?”   
  
“Why did you promise to see him in the morning?”  
  
“It’s something my mum said to us when we were young.  It was automatic.”   
  
“One day we won’t be there to see him in the morning.  Then all your promises will be broken.”   
  
“He’s young and we will see him the morning for many years.”   
  
Sherlock remained unconvinced.   
  
“We won’t turn into your parents.  I can promise you this.”


	29. Simple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It should've been so simple...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blah, blah, blah.

It should’ve been so simple, John thought wildy.  He paced his bedroom, running a hand through his sandy hair.   Courage, Watson, courage.  You’ve helped wounded soldiers on the front lines, faced down Mycroft Holmes time and time again and fought and killed for a brilliant, mad genius.   
  
So, why does admitting your feelings to the World’s Only Consulting detective scare John Watson so much?  
  
“It’s because you’re an idiot,” Sherlock said at John’s door.   
  
“That’s my line.”   
  
Sherlock smiled as John’s stomach fluttered.   
  
“Did you have something to say?”  Sherlock didn’t move.   
  
John smiled as he moved to kiss Sherlock.


	30. Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future is never set. John learns this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blah, blah, blah. (Not mine, Brit-picked or beta-read.)
> 
> So, some of these drabbles I am ridiculously pleased with...others not so much. The ones I really like will be turned into something longer. While the others...well, the others will just sit quietly by.

When John got shot in Afghanistan he didn’t think he had a future.  He thought about his life and wondered if he had made a wrong turn somewhere.  John thought he was meant to have a wife, kids and a quiet practice somewhere in the country.  
  
Now, it seemed that John would never have any of these things.  
  
When John met Sherlock, he never imagined that he would kill someone for him within 24 hours.  He had no thought much of his future since returning home.  But now John started to imagine a different future:  a future with Sherlock Holmes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
